FAIRY NINE TAIL
by Zerookomura2015
Summary: descubre la historia del famoso shinobi descubrir un nuevo mundo donde tendra que luchar para volver a su mundo
1. Chapter 1

HOLA AMIGOS , ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

ESPERO COMENTARIOS, NOS VEMOS!

DIMENSIONES AJENAS CAP: 1

Era un dia cualquiera en la villa oculta de hoja, en donde reinaba la paz despues de la cuarta

guerra ninja ,en donde Naruto,el heroe de la cuarta guerra, habia podido cumplir el sueño de convertirse en el hokague , que además habia logrado tener una familia y tener una vida pacifica .Pero esa paz terminaria cuando un reporte de los cazadores ANBU , le informaban que habia un extraña anomalia en tal zona de konoha en las afuera , y que habian perdido varios shinobis por esa area.

shikamaru-¿que hara hokague?¿enviamos más shinobis?-

naruto-no, seria como enviar a la muerte a mas ninjas-

shikamaru-pero si no detenemos el problema , podria afectar a los aldeanos de la aldea-

naruto-entonces ire yo, es mi deber proteger la aldea y a mi gran familia como hokague-

shikamaru-entonces le deseo buena suerte(sabia que diria esto, ya que es naruto)

naruto-gracias-

Haci naruto se preparo el equipamiento para investigar el area de la anomalia

TIME SKIP

Ya en la zona de la anomalia ,empieza a explorar el bosque en donde se mencionaban la desaparición de los que detecto una presencia maligna.

naruto-!SAL DE AHI¡SE QUE ESTAS EN LOS ARBOLES

De las sombras de los arboles sale un extraño encapuchado

extraño-Asi que tu eres el famoso Jinchuriki de nueve colas que tanto mencionaban esos tal "ninjas"

naruto-¿!QUE HAS HECHO CON ELLOS?¡RESPONDE!

extraño-pues no me diero tanta diversión , haci que los mate por ser debiles

naruto-MALDICIÓN! PAGARAS POR TUS CRIMENES

Haci que

la batalla inicio entre el hokague y el sujeto encapuchado

Time Skip

naruto-¿!pero como puede tener poder que el mio,aun con el poder de kyubi ,apenas le puedo dar pelea¡?-decia mientra estaba arrodillado con multiples heridas

extraño-sabes me diste un buen calentamiento, haci que para compensarte te dejate vivir pero no en este mundo-

naruto-pero que rayos dices?¡-

el extraño saco un sello magico de la mano que a su vez este sello rodeo al hokague-nos veremos muy pronto, esperare con ansias volver a luchar contigo-

naruto-!NO ESPERA¡-haci el sello que rodeaba a naruto se empezo a iluminar dejando inconsiente al jinchuriki

bueno hasta aqui llegue denle review,ademas sugiero que me tiren ideas

NOS VEMOS


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA AMIGOS HOY LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Capitulo 2:NUEVO MUNDO, el viaje comienza

Naruto-¿donde estoy?¿que es esto?-lo unico que veia era todo blanco hasta que empezo a oir una voz

?-hey desperta naruto-

Naruto-¿eh?¿quien me llama?-

Hasta que de la nada aparece una silueta familiar

Naruto-kurama eres tu ,¿Que sucede aqui?¿Donde estamos?-preguntaba el shinobi a su compañero

Kurama-Parece que ese sujeto nos hizo una especie de tecnica de transporte a este dimensión del espacio y tiempo-

Naruto-entonces,¿que hacemos para salir de aqui?,además no quiero quedarme aqui mientras que ese sujeto este rondando por la aldea-lo decia de manera preocupado pero a la vez enojado

Kurama-Tengo una idea hare un agujero dimensional pero no estate seguro de que el mundo sea nuestro ya que hay muchas dimensiones , además puede que tu cuerpo surga algunos cambios y por ultimo solo lo podre realizar una vez ya que podria dañar mucho tu cuerpo-se lo decia a su jinchuriki que lo escuchaba atentamente

Naruto-no importa, tenemos que apresurarnos-

Kurama-okay,estate preparado que el viaje va ser algo movida-se lo decia a su compañero para luego consentrarse y reunir enegias para abrir un portal pero fue molestado por los ruidos del estomago del ojiazul-puedes callar a tu estumago no me dejas consentrar-se lo decia un tanto enojado

Naruto-perdon es que no almorze-lo decia apenado-(como daria por ramen)

Luego el zorro realizo varios sellos , en el que al frente de él apareció un portal

Kurama-Vamos mocoso tenemos que entrar al portal , no durará mucho o acaso quieres quedarte aqui-lo decia para motivar a su compañero que estaba llorando porque queria un tazo de ramen del ichiraku

Naruto-entonces entremos pues, hay que demostrarle a ese encapuchado con quien se metio dattebayo-

Entonces los dos amigos entraron al portal en donde una aventura los esperaria

Naruto -ahhhhh no vemos nada-lo decia mientras era segado por una luz blanca

Kurama-no te quejes y solo camina-

Naruto-lo dice el que se metio en mi interior para no caminar-lo decia idnignado de su compañero

Hasta que al final vió que se iva oscureciendo , pero derrepente escucho sonidos de pajaros , de los vientos tocando las hojas de los arboles , además la vista le otorgaba la belleza que podria ofrecer la naturaleza de un bosque y un rio que era iluminado por la luz solar

Naruto-¿llegamos a un bosque?

Kurama-eso parece-

Naruto-que lindo lugar en donde fuimos a parar-lo decia de manera relajada

Kurama-soy yo o sonas muy infantil-

Naruto al escuchar esto utilizo el rio como espejo para reflejarse , y al verse él se sorprende

Naruto- !QUUEEEEE CCCAAAAARRRRAAAAAAAJJJJJOOOOOSSSSSSS¡-

Kurama-jajajaj, tuviste que ver la cara que pusiste-lo decia mientras se reia a carcajadas

Naruto-¿!como que soy un niño¡?-decia él que estaba sorpredido de que le habia ocurrido , su apariencia era el de un chico de 13 años aproximadamente

Kurama-como te dije tu cuerpo cambiaria al pasar por el portal-lo decia de manera tranquila

Naruto-!COMO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO¡-lo decia euforico por la tranquilidad del bijuu

Kurama-el que debiria tranquilizarse eres tu,debemos tomar con calma y averiguar en donde estamos-de esta manera el bijuu tanquilizo al joven shinobi-intenta estar en modo sabio para saber si estamos en nuestro mundo o en otro-

Naruto-ok-hacia el ojiazul se posiciona para captar la enegia narutal hasta lograr el modo sanin-listo-pero este empezó a maldecir-no es nuestro mundo , no reconosco estas enegía,maldición-

Kurama-Parece que no es nuestro dia de suerte-lo decia de manera ignidado pero luego se a tranquila a él y su compañero-bueno naruto lo primero que hay que hacer es preguntrar a alguien en donde estamos , luego buscar a alguien que sepa bien sobre los viajes dimensionales-dicho esto el shinobi se puso feliz ya que no todo estaba perdido

Naruto-entonces voy a ir un pueblo que se encuentra cerca de aqui,ya que algunas personas por aqui-

Kurama-Entonces en marcha-

Naruto-si dattebayo-

 _fuuu hasta aqui les dejo no olviden dejar comentario y rewiev los espero en el proximo capitulo3: shinobi en fiore_

 _NOSSSSSSSSSS VEEEEMOOOOSSSSSSSS_


	3. Chapter 3

_HOLAAAAAAA A TODDOSSS xD_

 _hoy tenia muchas ganas de escribir un nuevo capitulo, además quiero agradecerte Zarfir09 por vancarme bueno no les hago esperar_

Capitulo 3: Shinobi en Fiore

El joven Hokage junto a su bijuu ivan de camino hacia un pueblo para poder averiguar e invenstigar ssobre el mundo en donde estaban barados , en el camino Naruto decidió romper el silencio que habia entre él y el zorro-oye kurama, tu crees que pueda utilizar el modo bijuu-su compañero al escuchar la preguntar del jinchuriki le respondió-te soy sincero no tengo idea de que sucedio con nuestras habilidades, ya que puede suceder muchos cambios favorables o desfavorables en nuestros poderes-

Naruto-entonces no tienes ninguna idea-

Kurama-eso parece-

A lo lejos se veia un pequeño pueblo-parece que estamos llegando-(apena llego y busco algo para comer,espero que haya ramen)-Al rato, Naruto habia llegado al pueblo que parecia que estaba desolado-que raro senti varias energias por aqui-(porque siento que algo me molesta)

De la nada salieron varios hombres de las casas y de los edificios que en segundos lo rodearon

Bandido-vaya vaya vaya, que tenemos aqui ,un niño en mitad de un pueblo parece que estas lejos de casa-lo decia de manera prevocativa que hizo reir a sus compañeros

Kurama-parece que es hora de ver de lo que somos capaces hacer en un combate-le recomendó a su compañero-(tienes razón Kurama , quiero probar si no perdi las habilidades ninjas)-

Entonces los bandidos que lo rodeaban miraban al ojiazul en posicion de batalla-jajajaja parece que el chiquillo quiere pelear-

Pero repentanamente vieron al niño haciendo poses rara con las manos , _kage bushin_ no _jutsu_ , de la nada aparecienron 10 personas iguales al joven shinobi-!pero de donde aparecieron estos crios!-otro bandido comenta-!no importa solo son unos niños , a ellos¡-haci los bandidos empezaron a atacar a los clones

Naruto-(Vamos a ver de que soy capaz)-haci el jinchuriki junto a los clones empezaron a pelear contra los bandidos que lo superaban en número, pero estos no eran rival para los 10 clones ya que iban esquibando y dando golpes a aquellas personas que lo habian subestimado

En la batalla , los clones estaban peleando contra los bandidos que al parecer estaban siendo apaleados por unos niños a medida que seguia la pelea

Quedando con los ultimos-!CARAJOS COMO PUEDE SUCEDER ESTO ¡-señala a uno de sus compañeros-!TU VE Y LLAMA AL JEFE¡-al escuchar esto el bandido que aun no estaban inconsiente por la pelea , sale corriendo hacia un edificio grande que se encontraba a mitad del pueblo

Naruto-oh no, tu no te escapas -lo decia mientras que era lanzado a una gran velocidad por los otros clones con una esfera en la mano- _Rassengan!_ -mientra lo impactaba contra el maton que queria avisar a su jefe-(parace que que en este mundo me es muy facil canalizar el chakra, además mi velocidad aumento)

Los demás estaban sorprendido por la gran velocidad del chico,dejando asi a los ultimos matones conciente , noqueados en el suelo

Naruto-estos les pasa por subestimarme -lo decia mientras se dirigia al edificio en donde supestamente estaba el jefe de la bando

Adentro del lugar se via como el sitio estaba medio desordenado-(me recuerda a mi casa)-pensaba el shinobi para luego recorrer el lugar para buscar al jefe

Hasta que escuchó ruido que provenian del pasillo que estaba oscuro

Al llegar vio como un gran hombre,de un tamaño enorme,estaba sentado frente una mesa con un gran banquetes y que además habia varias personas con ropas elegantes pero un poco maltratadas con una cadena en el cuello

Jefe de Matón-!rapido¡quiero mas comida o acaso no quieren ver a sus familias-al escuchar los supuestos sirvientes empezaron a traer todo tipo de alimentos, pero Naruto no soportó lo ultimo que dijo el grandulon-maldito no lo perdonaré , voy a patearte el trasero-lo decia oculto en la sombra del pasillo,hasta que escucho la voz de su compañero-deberias calmarte y analizar la situación-

Naruto se traquilizó tal como se lo recomendo su compañero y empezó a pensar para solucionar el conflicto,Kurama no creia lo que veia, habia podido calmar al cabeza hueca y además el chico estaba pensando

Naruto-bueno,lo que tengo que hacer es ir y buscar a las familias de las personas del pueblo que fueron tomados de rehen-dicho esto ,utilizó el modo sannin para poder localizar a los rehenes-los tengo estan en el sotano del edificio ,además parece que estan siendo vigilados por 5 bandidos,deberia mandar clones para que se encargue de ellos-entonces creo varios clones-ustedes vayan y rescaten a las familias de los pueblerinos-los clones asistieron y desaparecieron de un salto

Mientras el verdadero entraba a la sala sorprediendo al jefe de los bandidos-!¿comó has entrado aqui¡?!CCHHIIICCOOOSSSSS¡-pero solo se escuchaba silencion en la sala-!TU QUE HECHO CON MIS HOMBRES¡-preguntó el jefe al ojiazul-solo digamos que estan tomando una siesta muy larga-lo decia de manera provocatica

El jefe solo suspiró-igualemente no importa son solo basura , además creo que realizaste un paso en falso-saca una lacrima,que esta muestra a los familiares de los sirvientes que estaban rodeados por sus matones- si te rindes ahora y te convientes en mi nuevo subordinado perdonare a las familias de estos esclavos-ante esto Naruto solo se quedó parado y de pronto ,en su rostro se empezaba dibujar una sonrisa , ya que en la lacrima se veia como los clones noqueaban sigilosamente a los matones-eso te pasa por no saber con quien juegas niño-lo decia de manera confiada-si sé con quien juego, juego con un cobarde-esto soprendió a los sirvientes y al jefe-jajajja,te arrepentiras de haber dicho eso-

Entonces hizo un sonido con los dedos para dar la señal a sus hombre,pero al ver la lacrima vió como unas personas iguales al chico estaban liberando a las familias que estaban en el sotano,además en el suelo se encontraban los matones inconciente,esto alegró a los sirvientes que vian a sus seres queridos a salvo,además haciendo que algunos lloren de emoción por lo que sucedia

Naruto-parace que haz a perdido,entregate y no saldras herido-esto provocó que su enemigo se riera-jjajajajaj,tu crees que perderia sin luchar,ahora te demostraré porque me llaman el pistolero de agua-en ese momento sintio como su enegia aumentaba de manera increible-(su enegia aumenta enormemente)-lo decia el joven ninja que estaba sorpredido por su enemigo

Pero de repente, el "pistolero de agua"puso su mano en forma de pistola y del dedo salió un circulo magico,esto sorpredió aun más al jinchuriki-(la tecnica es igual al segundo mizukage,además el circulo magico es igual al del encapuchado)-de repente el pistolero empezó a disparar agua a una gran velocidad

Naruto solo podia algunos disparos , ya que apenas podia reaccionar ante los disparos,provocando muchas heridas pero no eran muy leves-(maldición no podre derrotarle si sigo asi,además no creo que los clones me ayudenen esta situación)-

Kurama-chico porque no intentas utilizar el modo bijuu-ante esta sujerencia , Naruto se puso inmediatamente dejó de moverse para canalizar la enegía de kurama-si te quedas quieto perderas-lo dijo para provocar al niño pero este sonrió-no perdere porque yo te derrotaré-de repente el cuerpo se empezó a iluminarse de un color anaranjado

Ante este cambio ,el pistolero se sorprendió ante este cambió que surgió de este chico-¿!quién eres¡?-el joven solo sonrió-yo soy uzumaki naruto , shinobi y hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja y no permitiré que gente como tú dañe asi a las personas y a sus seres queridos-ante esta respuesta el pistolero de agua solo retrocedió algunos pasos atras por el temor que tenia por el aspecto del niño-haci que yo te derrote por lo que haz hecho - haci el pistolero reaccionó desperadamente disparando varios disparos hacia Naruto,pero este lo esquivo sin problemas que a su vez generando una pequeña esfera de color violeta con manos que le salian de la espalda-! _minibijudama¡-_ impactando en el estomago del pistolero haciendo estrellar contra la pared del edificio y dejandolo inconciente

Al terminar el combate que tuvo el el joven ninja solo volvio a su estado normal pero al regresar a la normalidad Naruto se desmayó ya que habia utilizado mucho chakra y que además de que el modo bijuu le habia consumido mucha enegía

Los pobladores del lugar salieron a socorrer al heroe que los salvo de esta banda,haci que los pueblerinos atendieron a Naruto de la heridas y decidieron esperar hasta que despertase para luego realizar una fiesta en su honor por valentia que tuvo este noble niño.

 _ahora me despido como se los dije dejen su comentario o riview_

 _espero que les haya gustado_

 _proximo capitulo:¿gremios?_

NOSSSSSSSSS VEEEMMOSSSS


	4. Chapter 4

_QUE TAL AMIGOS HOY LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO NARUTO X FAIRY TAIL(AMBOS NO ME PERTENECES)YA LES VOY COMENTANDO, SIN MÁS DEMORAS AQUI VA EL CAPÍTULO_

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Capítulo 4:¿gremios?

Después de la batalla con el famoso "pistolero de agua"que se desencadeno en el pueblo,los pobladores regresaron a sus actividades normales,además de las reparaciones de varias casas que habian sido dañadas por la banda del una habitación de los edificios se encontraba nuestro joven heroe que encontraba descansando.

Naruto:-ehh...¿donde estoy?¿qué paso con el tal pistolero?-pero rapidamente fue interrumpido por una voz muy amigable-usted niño está en un pueblo en las afuera de mangolia , el pueblo fezto,pero todavia no deberia esforzarse -al oir esto, Naruto volteo a ver y al parecer era una mujer de cabello castaños con un traje estilo colonial de color celeste y azul marino-debe descansar,al parecer fue la batalla fue muy dura para ti-le dijo mientra intentaba acostar al ojiazul que estaba levantandose-no se preocupe, estoy bien-lo decia con una sonrisa que hizo que la mujer confiara en él.

De repente por la puerta de habitación entraba un señor con traje elegante-oh,parece que a despertado,permitame presentarme soy Roy Fezto,soy el alcalde del pueblo y la mujer que te a estado cuidando es mi hija Riss Fezto , como ya te habras dado cuenta el pueblo va pasando a lo largo de la familia,dejando de un ladola historia de mi familia ¿comó se llama noble niño?-al escuchar la pregunta el joven shinobi solo se dedicó a responder la pregunta con sumo respecto tal como le habian enseñado-mi nombre señor es naruto uzumaki , es un gusto-el alcalde le responde con sumo respeto tambien-mucho gusto de conocerlo señor uzumaki-

Hasta que Naruto decidió aprovechar para preguntar sobre el mundo en el que se encontraba-señor Roy me gustaria hacerles algunas preguntas si no le molestaria-el alcalde le contestó-no se preocupe haga las preguntas que quiera, además eres el heroe que derroto al jefe de la banda de los bandidos-asi sin más , Naruto empezó a preguntales las dudas que él tenia-primero que todo ¿qué paso con el pistolero?-

:-nosotros llamamos al ejercito del imperio de fiore para que los encarcelaran a todos los bandidos y al jefe que además era un mago muy buscado pero gracias a ti lograron capturarlo-en ese momento Naruto se quedó en una parte de la respuesta-espere un momento¿comó que magos?-ante esta duda del joven heroe , el alcalde le descocierta pregunta-¿comó acaso no sabe que es un mago?¿usted es un mago?-el shinobi solo respondió sin dudarlo-no ,yo soy un ninja,lo unico que se es que hace trucos de magiacon palos y sombreros-el alcalde y su hija estaban con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que veian a una persona que no sabia acerca de los magos y que además era una ninja-bueno entonces tendre que explicarle sobre el mundo de la magia-

Después de la larga explicación sobre los magos,gremios y del reino de fiore-ahh,entonces en este pais hay muchos gremios por todo el reino y que a su vez hay magos que se unen a estos grupos para luego realizar encargos o trabajos para ganarse la vida si no me equivoco-el alcalde solo movio su cabeza en señal de que estaban en lo correcto

Entonces Naruto solo se dedicó a concentrarse para hablar con Kurama

Kurama-parece que al fin despiertas,te haz tomado tu tiempo-este solo ignoró el comentario de su compañero-¿qué opinas?-el zorro solo sonrió ante la pregunta-pues que es un buen indicio para buscar una persona que sepa sobre los portales entre las dimensiones-ante la sugerencia Naruto le dedicó una de sus clasicas sonrisas-entonces vamos a unirnos al gremio que se encuentre cerca-en ese momento dejo la contración para hacerle una ultima pregunta

Naruto:-digame¿Cuál es el gremio que se encuentra mas cerca?-al escuchar la pregunta le respondió sin dudarlo-el gremio que se encuentra más es de Fairy Tail,en mangolia-ante la respuesta el joven se decidió en ir a mangolia y unirse a Fairy Tail-entonces esta decidido chico ire ese tal Fairy Tail-mencionaba Kurama

Entonces Naruto se levantó de la cama totalmente recuperado,además le pidió al que le trajeran nueva ropa ya que la de estaba destrozada por la pelea ,pero especificamente de color és de que él terminase de cambiarse con su nueva ropa ,que era una remera negra con un chaleco naranja y pantalones narajas con rayas negra , y con las misma sandalias que llevaba desde el cambiado se dirigió hacia la salida del pueblo,pero antes se dirigió hacia algun bar o algun lugar que le dieran de comer

Ya en la entrada del pueblo listo para su viaje a Mangolia, los pueblerinos le habian dado los recursos suficientes en una mochila y las indicaciones para llegar hacia Mangolia para su viaje, entonces naruto se despidió de los pueblerinos que lo habian tratado tan bien y ofrecido las necesidades basicas para su viaje, algunos de las personas estaban llorando por la emoción de la partida del joven shinobi,entonces en ese momento inició su aventura hacia Fairy Tail

En el camino que le habian indicado las personas del pueblo Fezto , Naruto se encontraba emocionado ya que algo bueno le esperaria dep gremio que se encuentra en Fairy Tail-pareces que te encuentras de buen humor-ante lel comentario del zorro,él respondió-como no estarlo este mundo esta lleno de cosas de que no se y de enemigo muy fuertes-entonces le dedicó una de sus tipicas sonrisas a su compañero

Después de la larga travesia que realizó , él se encontraba en Mangolia en las entradas hacia la ciudad-wow,parece que es una gran ciudad-decia Naruto emocionado ya que en la ciudad habia bastante atracciones que sorprendian a naruto-concentrate naruto , debemos localizar el gremio para poder unirnos-le reprocho el zorro-tienes razón-

Entonces el jinchuriki empezó a preguntar a los ciudadanos , en donde se encontraba el gremio,hasta que al final logró localizar al gremio ,que encontraba todo recto al frente de una en la puertas este se detuvo , a pensar -(una nueva aventura esta punto empezar,además voy a demostrales de lo que es capaz un shinobi denlo por hecho dattebayo)-

 _BUENOS AMIGOS AQUI LO DEJO,ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO COMO SIEMPRE NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR_

 _CAPITULO 5:EL HADA NINJA_

NOS VEMOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS


	5. Chapter 5

_HOLA AMIGOS,PERDON POR NO ESCRIBIR ESTUVE OCUPADO Y ADEMÁS ME FALTABA IMAGINACIÓN PARA SEGUIRuna bat , les informo que esto va de acuerdo a la serie fairy tail_

 _BUENO SIN MAS ESPERA LOS DEJO CON EL FIC_

Capitulo 5:el hada ninja

En las puertas del famoso gremio de magnolia , Fairy Tail,se encontraba un niño de unos 13 años de edad ,que estaba a punto de abrir las puertas que se les encontraba al frente.

Naruto-bueno es hora-se dijo para si mismo -(debo demostrale de que estoy hecho)-

Entonces el joven shinobi las puertas del gremio para luego esquivar una mesa hacia él , ya que adentro del lugar habia una batalla campal entre los miembros del gremio-parece que es una oportunidad de enseñarles un poco de modales-decia el ojiazul para luego hacer aparecer unos cuantos clones que se entraron en la pelea

Una mujer con un vestido de color rosa y cabello,que en una parte estaba atado, de color blanco,que se encontraba detras de una barra ,veia como para varios niños que tenia aparencia similar se habian entrado en la batalla y este grupo de jovenes ivan dando una paliza a los demas miembros del gremio

Hasta que de repente se escucha un grito que provenia un pelirosa-OOOYYEEEEE!PARECES QUE ERES FUERTE PELEA CONMIGO-

Al escuchar este desafio , Naruto solo reacciono con una sonrisa-esta bien pelearé contigo pero ante que todo debo presentarme ,me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y vengo a unirme a su gremio-

-yo me llamo natsu dragneel y ahora veremos si eres digno de ser un miembro-decia el pelirosa chocando su peño con el otro mientra que este se prendia fuego

Entonces los dos rivales se miraban fijamente mientra el silencio reinaba el lugar ,ya que los miembros habian dejado de pelear para obsevar el enfrentamiento entre el chico nuevo y natsu

Hasta que el silencio se rompió por un simple sonido de una gota de sudor de uno de los miembros que caia hacia el suelo,entonces en un intante los dos estaban otorgando una serie de golpes

Luego estos retrocen debido a un golpe que poseia demasia fuerza haciendole impulsar hacia atras-eres muy fuerte para ser un simple niño, me agradas-decia el pelirosa con una sonrisa ,para luego correr hacia el joven shinobi con un puño envuelto en llamas-ahora veremos de lo que eres capaz en la magia-

-a mi me parece bien-lo decia tambien con una sonrisa mientras con una mano sostenia una esfera que era formado por un clon-

Entonces los dos corrieron hacia el centro del enfrentamiento en donde sus poderes debatiria cual era el mas fuerte-! _RASSENGAN¡-!KARYÙ NO TEKKEN¡-_

Pero en el instante que sus tecnicas ivan a chocar fueron detenidos por un grito que provenia de una mujer de cabello escarlata

En ese momento todos los miembros del gremio se encontraba en silencio pero a la vez con una escalofrio en cada uno de los magos

-!USTEDES QUE HACEN PELEANDO¡!NO DEBIRIAN OCASIONARLE PROBLEMAS AL MAESTRO¡-lo decia la mujer que tenia una armadura

-Natsu!-se lo decia al pelirosa que intentaba escaparse-¿Acaso estabas provocando destrozos?

-YO?!yo...yo...-hasta que ve al joven shinobi-yo estaba recibiendo a mi nuevo amigo,verdad-lo decia de manera timida

-oh parace que tenemos una cara nueva en el gremio-lo decia ya tranquila -bienvenido a fairy tail , mi nombre es erza Scarlet-decia presentando hacia el shinobi

-Hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me gustaria unirme a su gremio dattebayo!-lo decia con una sonrisa en la cara

-Para eso debes hablar con el maestro que se encuentra alli-mientras señalaba a un anciano que estaba sentado en la barra tomando cerveza

Entonces el jinchuriki se dirige ante el lider del gremio-hola señor me gustaria unirme a Fairy Tail-se lo decia de manera formal que llamó la atención del maestro-ohh que tenemos aqui, un joven mago ancioso de ser miembro de nuestro,pues seas bienvenido a nuestra familia-

-No querrá decir gremio-pero fue interrumpido por el anciano-no niño,no me equivoco,nosotros somos una familia,esto es lo que significa ser parte de Fairy tail-lo decia mientras que los demás miraban al maestro dando una de sus dichos-entonces te pondremos la marca de nuestro gremio para certificar que eres parte de nuestro te hará la marca-le dijo mientras señalaba una joven albina que se acercaba al chico

-Hola mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss,si tienes una consulta no dudes en decilmelo, ahora en donde lo quieres la marca-le mostraba un sello que tenia la forma del simbolo del gremio

-eso dolerá-lo decia de manera timido,pero la albina le contestó-no preocupés no dolerá-esto relajó al ojiazul-entonces lo quiero de color naranja en el brazo izquierdo-mientras que él le mostraba su brazo a la albina

Pero cuando estaban poniendole la marca ,entro una joven que parecia estar desepcionada-(suspira)-yo que tenia ganas de demostrar mi poder-lo decia manera exhauta

Después de que le pusiese el sello en el brazo de Naruto , la albina se acerco a la rubia que estaba tirada en la barra-¿qué pasó lucy?-le pregunto hacia la maga estelar

-Es que en la ultima misión ,teniamos que derrotar a una banda pero cuando llegamos al pueblo donde se encontraba esta banda ,los pueblerinos nos dijeron que los matones fueron derrotados por un joven que se hacia decir que era un shinobi y que además derrotó al famoso water pistol,y me dijeron que lo derrotó un tal Uzumaki-

Ante la charla de la maga y la albina,el chico se acercó ya que le habia traido su atención ya que mencionaba su apellido-discupa acaso el nombre del pueblo es Fezto-ante la mención del chico,sorprendió a la maga estelar-si ,¿comó sabes el nombre del pueblo?-

-Es que estuve alli hace un par de dias,por si te preguntas quien soy ,soy Naruto Uzumaki,me uni a este gremio hoy-se lo decia a la maga estelar

-mucho gusto mi nombre es lucy heartfilia,espera !Uzumaki¡-lo dijo de manera sorprendida que llamó mucho la atención de la albina-¿!que sucede lucy¡?-preguntaba hacia la maga estelar-!entonces tu eres al que llaman destello naranja, que mencionaba el alcalde del pueblo¡-

Ante el apodo que le habian puesto que le habian puesto ,el ojiazul se sonroja mientras que se rascaba la cabeza-(guauuu! ,ya tengo mi propio apodo)-

Entonces un pelirosa junto a su gato se acercaban emocionado hacia el shinobi-entonces tu eres el ninja que derrotó a esos matones-se lo decia al shinobi, que este solo le afirmó con la cabeza-guauuuu!debes de tener muchas historias ninjas que contar-lo decia de manera muy emocionada

-lo siento pero ahora me gustaria descansar es que estoy un poco agotado-ante esta mención,que decepcionó al mago pelirosa,-entonces en donde te vas a quedar-preguntó la albina

-mmm...no se ,además no tengo sufientes joyas como para quedame en un lugar-mencionó el ojiazul

-Que tal si te quedas en mi casa hasta que puedas conseguirte un lugar para dormir-le propuso el pelirosa

Esta propuesta desconcertó a los miembros del gremio,ya que la casa de Natsu era un desorden-mejor porque no te quedas en mi casa ya que la casa de natsu es un desorden-le propuso lucy-entonces acepto y muchas gracias-le decia a la rubia mientra que una esquina se encontraba al pelirosa decepcionado otra vez por el rechazo de su propuesta

-Entonces vamos marchando-asi los dos salieron del gremio para dirigirse a la casa de lucy , en donde descansarian para otro dia de aventura,que aventura les espera al shinobi

 _HASTA AQUI LLEGO MI IMAGINACIÓN HOY_

 _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_

 _CAPITULO 6:MISIÓN NIRVANA_

 _NOSS VEEMMOSSS_


	6. Chapter 6

_HOLA AMIGOS TANTO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR ,ES QUE NO TENÍA IDEAS PARA SEGUIR HACI QUE AHORA QUE ESTOY DE ANIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR ._

 _SIN PERDER MÁS TIEMPO ,A ESCRIBIR SE A DICHO_

Capítulo 6:Misión Nirvana

En Magnolia,se encontraba nuestro heroe que habia ingresado como miembro en el gremio de Fairy Tail, y que ahora se encontraba en camino hacia el gremio acompañada de la maga estelar ,ya que lucy le habia ofrecido quedarse con ella en su casa para pasar la noche.

En el camino ,lucy le empezó a preguntar al ojiazul sobre donde provenia ,que tipo de magia usaba ,cosas por el estilo

Naruto-(que dices kurama crees que deba decirle acerca del lugar de donde provengo)-le pregunta hacia su compañero-creo no lo deberias decir ya que llamariamos mucha la atención de otros gremiós o de personas que tengan la intención de sembrar el caos-le recomienda al jinchuriki-parace que tienes razón, no estamos para muchos problemas,mucho menos queremos que el gremio sufra por nuestra culpa-

-recuerda esto naruto, este mundo no es nuestro hogar ,haci que no encariñes mucho sabes-se lo decia para que el chico no se acostumbre a ese mundo ,ya que tenia centrarse en su misión de volver a su mundo

-ya lo sé Kurama,pero aun asi no dejaré que lastimen ningun mago de este gremio,porque ahora soy un hada, y Fairy Tail es mi familia por ahora-

Ante la respuesta de su amigo,le provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del zorro-parece que nunca cambias -se lo decia al chico que este le sonrió de la misma manera

Volviendo al recorrido hacia el gremio

Lucy se encontraba esperando las respuestas del chico que se quedó callado por un momento pero en un momento vio al chico que habia reaccionado después de las preguntas

-Naruto,¿por que estabas callado?-le preguntaba la maga estelar

-Perdon es que estaba recordando algo ,que me preguntabas-le contestaba hacia la maga

-Te estaba preguntado de que lugar provienes-le hacía recordar al ojiazul

-yo vengo de un pueblo que viene se encuentra en el continente elemental y alli la mayoria de las personas del continente utilizamosuna especie de magia llamado chakra,que se la energía metal y fisica que se logra a través de duro entrenamiento ,las personas que manipulan esta magia son llamados ninjas-le explicó el joven shinobi

-entonces eres un ninja-le exclamo la maga estelar

-asi es,además para manipular el chakra debo realizar sellos-le mencionaba el jinchuriki

-¿sellos?-prenguntaba aun sin entenderlo-si sellos,o sea lo movientos de manos que realice ayer en la pelea,lo recuerdas-le mencionaba el ojiazul

Ante la mención, Lucy se puso recordar pero en un momento Naruto se dió cuenta de que ella no estaba aun en el gremio

-nop , yo no estaba en el gremio,haci que me lo puedes mostrar-le decia al shinobi

Entonces ante la petición de la maga estelar ,Naruto realizó varios movimientos con las manos para luego hacer aparecer varios clones que rodeaban al verdadero

-guuaauuu,son iguales a ti ,entonces es una de tus tecnicas-le exclamaba la rubia

-Asi es ,se llama clones de sombras o _kage bushin no jutsu_ -le mencionaba a la maga que estaba sorpredida

Después de un rato, los chicos se habian dado cuenta de que estaban en las puertas del gremio,pero en el interior se encontraba reunidos la mayoria de los miembros que estaban esperando a los demás magos para que el maestro pueda informarle una situación que surgido entre los gremios, entre los miembros se encontraba magos com Erza,gray,elfman,mirajane,macao,entre otros muchos magos

Sobre la barra se encontraba el maestro ,que atraia la atención de todos los presentes

-oigan hadas ,parace que un grupo llamado Oración Seis traman algo peligroso y puede que sea realmente malvado,entonces con los demás maestros de otros gremios hemos decidido cooperar entre los gremios para solucionar el conflictos que nos afecta a todos,los gremios que cooperaran con Fairy Tail son Lamia Scale, Blue Pegassu y Cat Shelter-ante esta mención del maestro hizo que la mayoria de los magos no se sintieran algo contento ya que oracion seis era un grupo muy poderoso y que la mayoria de los oponentes que lo enfrentaron no le habia ido muy bien,segun habian oido

Entonces el ojiazul decidió romper el moemnto de preocupación que habia en el ambiente-entonces maestro esos"oración seis"son realmente poderosos como dicen-ante la mención el rubio la mayoria estaban sorprendido ya que ese grupo era buscado por todo fiore-asi es chico,por eso haremos grupos con los demas gremios-

Naruto-(oiste esto kurama parece que esto va ser entretenido)-se lo decia al zorro que este solo se dedicó a sonreir-tu nunca vas a cambiar-

Entonces un pelirosa solo se dedicó a realizar un escandalo ,pendiento sus manos con llamas y gritando sobre una mesa -!NO IMPORTA CON QUIEN NOS ENFRENTAMOS , LOS DERROTAREMOS¡-esto provocó que los magos se riera ya que le daba gracia el espiritu del dragon slayer

-entonces esta decidido,los que iran son Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Erza y por ultimo Naruto-lo decia mientras estaba sentado en la barra y a la vez bebia

Esto sorprendió a Lucy y Erza

-por que yo tengo que ir ,no sobreviviré-lo decia la maga estelar de manera triste estilo anime

-maestro esta bien que valla Naruto,recien se incorporó al gremio-le exclamaba Erza

-Erza,con la pelea que presencié ayer este chico esta nivel de Natsu o incluso más-esto sorprendió a la mayoria de los magos

Entonces el pelirosa se le acercó al shinobi-entonce somos un equipo ,espero que no llevemos bien-le decia con una tipica sonrisa de él -igualmente-le respondia de igual manera ,a la vez le estrechaba la mano

-entonces ustedes partiran mañana hacia un punto de encuentro de Blue Pegassu,alli se reuiniran los diferentes magos de los otros gremios,les deseo buena suerte-exclamaba makarov

Haci los miembros del equipo partieron del gremio para prepararse para la misión asignada por el maestro,que les esperará a nuestros heroes

 _AQUI LO DEJO POR AHORA ,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,YA SABEN QUE HACER_

 _ASI QUE NOS VEMOS ! PROXIMANENTE CAPITULO 7:LA BELLEZA AZUL_


	7. Chapter 7

_HOLA AMIGOS NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC ,ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRANTANDO YA QUE NO CREÍ QUE LLEGARÍA AL SEPTIMO CAPITULO_

 _ASI QUE SIN PERDER MAS TIEMPO AHI LES VA EL FIC_

Capítulo 7: la belleza azul

En el capítulo anterior nuestro heroes fueron citados para una misión en donde contribuirian magos de otros gremios para derrotar a una organización que cuasaba problemas por el reino,a este grupo se los hacia llamar Oración Seis,que querian utilizar el poder de nirvana para beneficio propio.

Por el camino se encontraba el grupo de Fairy tail , que estaba conformado por Natsu,Happy,Lucy,Gray,Erza y Naruto,que habian sido enconmedados por el maestro

-Nunca crei que me enconmendarian a una misión muy peligro en muy poco tiempo,ya no puedo esperar a enfrertarme con oración seis-lo decia emocionado el ojiazul

-yo siento lo mismo Naruto,hay que ensañarles quienes son los de Fairy Tail-lo decia Dragon slayer que a su vez chocaba sus puños ensedidos en señal de emoción

-!USTEDES DOS CALMENCEN, ESTO NO ES JUEGO¡gritaba Titania-nuestros enemigos son magos muy poderosos haci que no hay que subestimarlos-lo decia ya calmada

Ante el grito de Erza,los dos estusiamados quedaron perplejo -(esto me recuerda a sakura ,por el miedo que trasmite)-lo decia de marena atemorizado el shinobi

-Parece que llegamos-decia la maga estelar del grupo que estaban al frente del edificio que era el punto de encuentro

Al entrar se encontraban varios magos que estaban hablando entre sí

-parece que llegaron los magos de Fairy tail-lo decia un mago de traje elegante de cabello negro

-¿somos los ultimos?-decia Erza

-no,son los anteultimos-lo decia un peliplateado-espera ¿¡Lyon!?-exclamaba el nudista ante la presencia su antiguo compañero e enemigo

-el mismo-le respondia-nunca crei que te unirias a un gremio despues de lo sucedido en la isla Luna-le decia el mago de hielo-es que remediar mi crimen uniendome a un gremio para que nuestra maestra este orgullsosa que he dejado la senda de la venganza-le explica el otro mago de hielo

-Hola lucy ,¿comó has estado?-le decia una mujer que tenia la misma marca que Lyon-ohh..sherry parece que tambien te uniste al gremio Lamia Scale-le exclama la rubia-si me uni a Lamia Scale porque que estar cerca Lyon sama-le decia mientras al mago de hielo con una mirada de enamorada

-ohhhh,parece que tenemos tres damas que debes ser atentidas adecuadamente-lo decia el mago que tenia cabello rubio ,uno de los tres magos elegantes que pertenecia al gremio Blue pegassu,que a su vez se acercan a las dos magas de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale

-!ERZA¡-gritaba una persona que tenia una estatura mediana y traje de color blanco, que estaba parado sobre una escaleras y que luego salta para poder acercarse a Titania

-no moleste-en ese momento, Erza le pego una patada que lo hizo mandar hacia la pared,esto provocó una gotita estilo anime en todos los presentes

Entonces un mago calmo con una baston( _gran forma describir que tengo)_ que pertenicia al gremio de Lamia Scaale exclamo-dejense de tonterias,hay que ponerse serio-en ese momento ve al joven shinobi-oye, no eres demasiado joven como para estar en esta misión-

-Aunque sea joven me puedo valerme por mi mismo-se lo decia al mago tierra

-Es verdad aunque sea un niño sabe defenderse bastante bien-exclamaba el pelirosa que se acercaba al grupo

-Entonces como no nos vimos nunca debo presentarme mi nombre es Jerry Neekis,mago de Lamia Scale-se presentaba al ojiazul

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ,tambien conocido como el destello naranja,Mago de Fairy Tail-le mencionaba al mago de tierra

-mmm...entonces tu derrotaste al shooter water,es un gran logro derrotarlo encima solo ,tu apodo es conocido por otros gremios-le decia mago de Jerry

Entonces el ojiazul se rascó la cabeza en señal de vergueza-no fue nada-(vaya parece que me volivi muy popular en muy poco tiempo

Ante la mención del apodo de Naruto los demás se acercaron para conocer al mago que logro derrotar a los bandidos y liberar un pueblo por si mismo

-oh niño ,my men y yo queriamos conocerte mi nombre es Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki y de mis son Hibiki Lates,Ren Akatsuki y Eve Tearm ,somos del gremio Blue pegassus,mucho gusto-se presentaba elegantemente

-destello naranja,un gusto conocerte soy Lyon Vastia y mi compañera son Sherry Blendi,somos compañeros de Jerry Neekis-le decia de manera formal

-ya dejando las presentaciones ,solo falta un gremio-mencionaba Jerry

-solo falta los magos de Cats shelter si no me equivoco-decia Lucy

Pero de la puerta se escuchaba a alguien corriendo ,lo que parecia era una niña de cabellos azulados

-Perdón por haber llegado-lo decia mientras corria pero de repente se tropieza de la nada y cae de cara al suelo

Los miembros de los diferentes gremios estaban sorprendido por el accidente de la chica, principalmente el jinchuriki ya que le hacia recordar a Hinata

Ya después de que se levantara de su pequeño tropezon esta se presento ante los magos-hola a todos,soy Wendy Marvel,soy maga de Cats Shelter-se presentaba de manera formal

Por detras de la muchacha se otra miembra del gremio de Cats shelter-vaya si que eres muy torpe-lo decia una gata .que a su vez esto sorprendió a los magos de los otros gremios,principalmente al compañero del Dragon Slayer de fuego,que al parecer fue amor a primera vista

-Parece que no sere el unico niño aqui - mencionaba el ojiazul mientras se acercaba hacia la maga de Cats shelter-mucho gusto,soy Naruto Uzumaki-soltó una de sus clasicas risas que hizo poner roja a Wendy

-Bueno ya estamos todos-exclamaba Jerry atrayendo la atención de los magos-como ya lo sabes nuestro objetivo es detener al grupo Oración seis que tenien planeado utilizar el poder de Nirvana-le explica el mago de tierra

Entonces hibiki hizo aparecer una especie ordenador creada con magia -parece que ese grupo se encuentra a unos kilometros de aqui-

-!EESSTTOYY ENNCENDIIDO¡VOY A PATEARLES EL CULO A CADA UNO DE ELLOS-lo decia mientra corria y destrosaba todo a su paso,mientras era seguido por su amigo

-¡ESPERA IDIOTA!le decia la peliroja mientra corria tras el pelirosa

-no quiero correr-lo decia Lucy de manera refunfuñiando y empezando a correr

-(parece que no aguanto más)-pensaba el ojiazul pero era interrupido por la maga peliazulada

-parece que debemos seguirlos Naruto san-lo decia manera timida la maga de Cats Shelter

-entonces vamos-le decia mientras corria pero a su vez le agarraba de la mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa,provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica

Haci los demás miembros siguieron a los magos de Fairy Tail para la batalla que les esperaba ante oración seis

 _LES DEJO AQUI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO , LES QUIERO AGREDECER A LOS QUE ME COMENTAN_

NOSSSSSSSSSS VEMOS


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA MIS LECTORES SE QUE SE ESTARÁN PREGUNTANDO PORQUE NO LA SEGUISTE,BUENO LA CUESTIÓN ES QUE SE ME ACABO LA IMAGINACIÓN,OSEA NO SABIA COMO SEGUIRLE ASI QUE DECIDÍ HACER OTRO FIC PERO HACIENDO UN PERDONEN LA TARDANZA.


End file.
